metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Ridley
For the completely synthetic version of Ridley seen in Metroid: Zero Mission, see Robot Ridley Meta Ridley is Ridley reborn and enhanced through Space Pirate technology. Biography After his defeat on Zebes, the Pirates were forced to go back to the drawing board and reconstruct Geoform 187, or Ridley as he is code named. This reconstruction was ordered by Command. Ridley had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the mechanical behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed an increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. In Metroid: Zero Mission, the final boss was Ridley Robot, a robot built in Ridley's likeness; this could be viewed as the prototype to Meta Ridley (as they share similar characteristics), though this one was complete machinery and had no legs (being incomplete, it instead had tubes that were most likely a computer interface), unlike the true resurrected Ridley meta-form. ''Metroid Prime'' When Samus is evacuating the Space Pirate frigate Orpheon, she sees him break constraints and flee the station towards the planet Tallon IV. She later sees him flying across Phendrana Drifts to an unknown destination, presumably the Phazon Mines. She is then forced to battle him and defeats him at the Artifact Temple. Battle in Metroid Prime .]] In first phase of the battle, Meta Ridley attacks from the air with powerful homing missiles (which share similarities with the Seeker Missiles seen in later games) and his "kinetic breath weapon" laser. He can fly high above the Artifact Temple and crash down; from there he either swipes his claws at Samus or taunts her. Lastly, he can fly away from the arena and pass over quickly while dropping bombs and, at lower health, using his kinetic breath simultaneously. He can only be damaged by shooting him in the chest, as his armor has poor shielding there. After being reduced to about a quarter of his health, Meta Ridley's wings burn off and he is forced to ground combat. On the ground he proves far more dangerous, as he possesses far greater speed than Samus, despite his size. This issue is compounded by the fact that the Artifact Temple is very small, forcing Samus to remain close to him. He continues to attack with his fire breath, but his main attack is to rush at Samus and tackle her; this can be dodged if Samus moves when he rears his head back and gives off a small shriek. He can also be prevented from charging if Samus shoots him in the mouth before he charges during his shriek. After the charge, he will attempt to hit Samus with a tail swing as he turns. In the PAL, Japanese and Trilogy version of Metroid Prime, he will sometimes jump and land several times in a row, each landing sending out a fiery shockwave that must be jumped over. Often, Meta Ridley would stay low on all fours, guarding his weakspot, but his chest could be exposed if he was stunned by being damaged in the mouth. After an intense fight Samus wears out Meta Ridley, and the Chozo statues glow red and focus an energy beam at his chest until he is shoved off the edge of the arena into the abyss. During the ground-based fight, the Wavebuster can target Meta Ridley's mouth and chest simultaneously. The quickest way to defeat Meta Ridley's ground form is to stun him using the Charge Beam and then using the rapid missiles technique. However, in the Metroid Prime versions mentioned above, it requires a lot more than a single Charge Shot to stun him. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' form.]] After surviving his ordeal on Tallon IV, Meta Ridley leads the Pirate invasion of Norion by distracting the G.F.S. Olympus and its fleet of starships with a sneak attack through a wormhole, giving his troops sufficient time to land on the planet's surface. He then leads the battle to take out the GF defense base personally. At one point of the battle, Samus and a fellow Federation PED Marine watch helplessly as Meta Ridley single handedly wipes out an entire platoon of Marines on the other side of the base. Meta Ridley also attacks Samus multiple times throughout the invasion, striking her while in Morph Ball form when she is traveling to the last power generator. Interesting to note is that Meta Ridley seems to have returned with a more organic body and has gained a blue-ish tint on his entire body: Phazon exposure could be the cause of these. Meta Ridley also appears to have his wings torn up, suggesting that he has not fully healed from his injuries in Prime. Battle in Metroid Prime 3 shaft.]] Samus confronts Meta Ridley once more after fixing the problem with the generator. Meta Ridley surprises her and tries to tackle her to the ground. However, due to his immense weight, the two fall into a very deep shaft under the generator. He is much weaker and easier to defeat this time, possibly because he has not made a full recovery from his Tallon IV encounter. In the fight Meta Ridley alternates between three phases. Phase one is when Samus is falling above the Space Pirate enforcer, and she has to avoid his flame breath and panels (that can be destroyed) that fly off toward her as a result of Ridley attempting to slow down his falling speed by grabbing onto the shaft's walls; if he slows himself enough to get within reach of Samus, he will lunge himself at her and bite her, causing tremendous damage. Ridley will then swoop down and grab Samus. While in his grasp, he tries to strike her with the front and back of his free hand, bite her and spit fireballs at point blank range, but she can prevent this by shooting the glowing weak spots on his hand and mouth. After a period of time, Meta Ridley lets go of Samus, and the battle enters the third phase, with Ridley pursuing Samus from above. In this phase, he uses different variants of his fire breath: the plasma laser he used in the first phase, along with small and giant homing fireballs (the latter attacks reminisce of his fireballs seen in 2-D Metroid games). Repeating this pattern, Samus is easily able to wear him out. She defeats him once again and, before being rescued at the last minute by Rundas, Samus forcefully opens Ridley's mouth and seemingly shoots vengeful blasts from her Arm Cannon directly down his throat and leaves him to fall down the rest of the generator shaft. Omega Ridley Main Article: Omega Ridley However, Ridley survives the fall through the restorative powers of Phazon in his meta-armor, and is able to escape Norion. He flees to the Pirate Homeworld and becomes fully corrupted in the Leviathan seed. Samus meets him on the Pirate Homeworld, corrupted and now known as Omega Ridley. In this form, he possesses enhanced strength and defense, though curiously, Omega Ridley is noticeably slower compared to his original Meta form back on Tallon IV. He can only be damaged by shooting the wound on his chest possibly acquired from the fall on Norion. However, Omega Ridley's armor covers that point and Samus has to pull it open with her Grapple Lasso before she can hurt him. Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime'' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Official website '' website.]] homeworld: Unknown civilization type: Unknown history: "Meta Ridley is a genetically enhanced Ridley metaform. It is a mainstay of the Space Pirate's army. After being defeated by bounty hunter Samus Aran, Meta Ridley has been reborn and evolved through Space Pirate technology. Meta Ridley is a fearsome enforcer. The Pirates have fused a number of potent weapons to the creature, including a Multi-Missile system, a kinetic breath weapon, a Meson Bomb launcher, and an Ultrathermal Flamestrike projector. Meta Ridley is also a formidable melee combatant, making any sort of engagement a risky proposition. It is a bird-like creature with large powerful wings and a long agile tail. Meta Ridley's armored hide is extremely resilient, save for the chest, which has thinner plating." Mike Sneath design notes "Ridley also took me about 20 or 25 days to model and texture. The wings chewed up a few of my days. It took a while to fiddle dickle with the shaders to make the wings appear like holographic energy." ''Much as the case was with the Parasite Queen, Andrew Jones again created the concept for Meta Ridley. "…I had very little input on design of Ridley. I know our first concept was rejected. The second one Nintendo liked," shared Mike. ''Mike was not involved in the boss scenario that his Ridley model was used in. That process was left up to the designers and scenario planners.http://cube.ign.com/articles/536/536510p4.html ''In Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] Meta Ridley appears as a boss in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is one of the generals of the Subspace Army. After R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus Aran, and Captain Olimar make their way out of the doomed Bomb Factory flying away in the Falcon Flyer, they are attacked from behind by the resurrected Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley's attacks can additionally send the Falcon Flyer reeling about. In this battle, he is attacking the ship as well and 2 minutes are given to beat him. He has completely different moves from Ridley and the opponent has to jump whenever he hits the ship or they could fall. Another move is when he grabs onto the ship and attempts to drag it down which instantly kills the character. He is later defeated when he is burnt by the Falcon Flyer's engines and the massive amounts of Subspace Bombs explode, covering the island in Subspace, taking everything in it, including the charred remains of Meta Ridley, into the Subspace. Tabuu, the leader of Subspace, revives Meta Ridley in The Great Maze to attack the heroes, but is defeated like last time, presumably leaving him out of the picture for good. Trophy "The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him." Trivia *During the Metroid Prime battle with Meta Ridley, there is a bug that can be exploited. When he lands, Samus can enter Morph Ball, charge the Boost Ball ability and dash into the opening in Meta Ridley's legs to obliterate his health to the point where his wings disappear, making for a shorter, easier fight. This, however, has been fixed in the Wii versions of the game. *Curiously, if one takes him to his grounded phase in Metroid Prime when he is on the ground from his shockwave attack (not by the Boost Ball method) the cutscene will not play. *Meta Ridley's appearance in Generator C after Samus activates it resembles the way he 'enters' a room in Super Metroid; the eyes glow in the darkness prior to his body coming into full-view and then he emits a wild roar. *The fireballs that he shoots out in both his battles in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption can be destroyed with Samus Aran's weapons; this is reminiscent of the fireballs he used in 2-D Metroid games, but more specifically Metroid: Zero Mission (the only other game in which they are destructible). *His first appearance in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is seemingly more organic than in Metroid Prime, however his Omega form encountered near the end of Corruption seems to be more mechanical (as his implants are much more obvious). *Meta Ridley's appearance on Norion heavily resembles Neo Ridley, an X Parasite mimicking his purely organic form in Metroid Fusion. *The music heard when fighting Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is a remix of his signature battle theme that first appeared in Super Metroid. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, after Tabuu resurrects all the previous bosses, Ridley and Meta Ridley appear to be resurrected as two separate beings. *The model of Meta Ridley used in Brawl is slightly different from the one used in Metroid Prime. *During the Metroid Prime battle with Meta Ridley, there's an attack featured in PAL and Japanese versions which is not included in the NTSC version. This attack has been added to Metroid Prime Trilogy. After jumping very high, he lands on the ground and launches a giant flamewave. He also charges differently. It also takes more than a single charged shot in order to stun him and damage his chest. *Meta Ridley can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly representing Tennessee Avenue for $180, though the property is simply referred to as "Ridley". http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:NintendoMonopolyBoard.jpg *In Metroid Prime Pinball, Meta Ridley is not destroyed when the Artifact Temple table is completed; instead, he simply flees. This is the third time Ridley has fled danger, after (potentially) ''Super Metroid'' 's introductory sequence and the end of the the Super Metroid comic. *Meta Ridley's roar is a generic roar used by Nintendo. It can be heard for Pokémon Dialga, Gyarados and Tyranitar in the fourth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth Pokémon movies and in the 7th episode of the Diamond and Pearl Series. *In Corruption, if Samus escapes Meta Ridley when she encounters him in Cargo Dock C without taking damage, she will get a Friend Voucher for "Flawless Escape". Other This is the music heard when battling Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLLjibR_c4Q Gallery Image:Dark_Possessed_Ridley.jpg|The original rejected Metroid Prime concept. File:Ridley concept.jpg|Concept art. M1_C_Ridly01_ad.jpg|Flying Meta Ridley render from Metroid Prime. File:Metaridleycloseup.jpg|Meta Ridley approaches. Image:Metaridley5.jpg Image:Ridley's_mouth.png|Ridley's roar. Image:Boss_ridley2.jpg|Ridley flies in. Image:Boss_ridley6.jpg|Ridley attacks Samus. Image:Mission24_0012.png|Samus aims at Ridley. File:166page18-19.jpg|Metroid Prime (comic) in Nintendo Power issue 166. File:166page20.jpg|Metroid Prime (comic) in Nintendo Power issue 166. File:Meta_Ridley.jpg|Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime Pinball. File:Metaridleyp3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' render. File:Storyboard2.png|''Corruption'' storyboard. File:Meta Ridley MP3.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' render. File:Meta_Ridley_scan.png|Meta Ridley's scan in Corruption. File:Meta_Ridley_batlle_corruption.jpg|Samus battles Meta Ridley in Corruption. File:Meta_Ridley_attacked.png|Samus fires into the mouth of the beast. File:Meta_Ridley_plunges.png|Ridley plunges to his doom. File:Meta Ridley Brawl.jpg|Ridley in Brawl. Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Space Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Ridley Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Artifact Temple Category:Norion Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mike Sneath Category:Andrew Jones